monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Friedrich von Purgstall
Friedrich von Purgstall is a member of the leading council of Cronos in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armour. As one of the twelve Zoalords, he is able to telepathically control any Zoanoids within range of his psychic waves. He was inducted into Cronos by Hamilcar Barcas over 200 years before the events of the series take place. Originally, he was a Bohemian citizen of the Holy Roman Empire from the city of Purgstall an der Erlauf, an ancient fortified market town. In human form, Purgstall appears as a Caucasian male of middle-age with gray hair and pointed ears. His Zoalord battle form is hardened and angular, standing at twice the size of Sho Fukamachi with the Guyver equipped. History When the Earth falls under the rule of Cronos, Purgstall assumes governorship over Japan (and probably all of Southeast Asia), ruling over the area from Cloud Gate. When the Guyvers reappear in Tokyo, he finds himself uncertain of what action to take. He is hesitant to allow ZX-Tole to battle Aptom since he can no longer be controlled telepathically, and when Archanfel sends Mirabilis to combat the Guyvers, he has doubts about Mirabilis' combat ability and grows puzzled over Archanfel's decisions. His doubts turn out to be justified when Imakarum uses his Virtual Black Hole attack against the Guyver Gigantic, an attack that could very well destroy the entire planet if used recklessly. Though that incident was resolved when Mirabilis was disabled, the Zoalord Council became increasingly disturbed by Archanfel's apparent lack of leadership. The council became divided between those who remained faithful to Archanfel's grand design and those who would take matters into their own hands. Following an attack on Cronos Headquarters a month before, the rogue Zoalords led by Luggnagg de Krumeggnic launched a terrorist attack on Tokyo, deploying the Branchai Brothers who combined together to form a fake Guyver Gigantic. Unconvinced that Sho Fukamachi was capable of such needless destruction, Purgstall visited the scene himself. By the time he arrived, Branchai had been defeated and Sho was alone, leading Purgstall to believe that Sho had in fact been responsible for the terror. Purgstall then transformed into his battle form and fought the Gigantic in an epic duel. Sho would later be supported by Aptom and would find the strength to fight Purgstall to a standstill, but the sudden intervention of Krumeggnic, Jabir and Khan, coupled with the sudden seizure of the Gigantic by Agito (who at the time was launching an attack on Cronos' Washington branch) left Sho at a fatal disadvantage. Aptom covered Sho's escape with a massive barrage of bio-missiles that used up most of his body mass, leaving him crippled and at the Zoalords' mercy. As for Purgstall, he was rescued by his fellow Zoalords only to find out that they were responsible for unleashing Branchai upon Tokyo. Krumeggnic then killed Purgstall and presented his body to Lord Amniculus when he arrived on the scene. Personality Purgstall is usually seen as timid by the other Cronos leaders. He abhors violence and does not condone involving innocent citizens during Cronos' engagements with the Guyver. Unlike the other Zoalords, Purgstall genuinely cares about the people under his charge and tries to lead with honour. Though he later begins to question Archanfel's decisions, he remains faithful to him and to the ideals of Cronos. Abilities * Telekinesis - All Zoalords possess a degree of telekinetic power and are capable of levitation and flight. * Telepathy - Like the other Zoalords, Purgstall can control any Zoanoids within range of his telepathic waves. * Weather Control - In battle form, Purgstall commands the power of lightning and can create devastating storms and focused electrical attacks against his enemies. His attacks are more effective when used at range and he is more vulnerable when an enemy gets in close to him. * Barrier - Purgstall can generate an intensely powerful shield to protect himself. * Energy Absorption - Purgstall's body can absorb radiant energy, such as the energy of the Guyver's head lasers. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Animated Monsters Category:Monsters in Television Category:Guyver Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Zoalords Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Flying Creatures Category:Psychic Creatures